Lucky
by c l e o. tron
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are both lucky. Because now, they have each other.


A/N; A very short fic I decided to write because I couldn't get it out of my head. Also, a gift to Kironomi for reading all my fics~! Thank you~ ;D Many thanks to all the people who reviewed as well! You make my day. n__n

* * *

Arthur's lucky. Everyone agrees. Arthur's the prince, the future king. He has money, he has people waiting on him hand and foot, he has food that villagers could only dream of and he has a castle for a home. Yes, Arthur's lucky. He says so himself. But the wealth and power he carries are not the things that he thinks make him fortunate. No, it's far from that.

It's the mornings that make Arthur consider himself to be lucky, when the beams of sunlight just break through the clear glass of his windows and faint sounds of his people can be heard outside. Because, not everybody gets to wake up with a figure snuggled up to their chest. Not everybody can feel the steady breathing of Merlin on their chest, slow and delicate. It's only Arthur. Arthur is the only one who Merlin would rest his head upon their chest, the only person Merlin would nuzzle himself in their neck and the only person Merlin would share his warmth with. Only Arthur. And only Arthur gets to wake up to a morning with Merlin in his arms.

When Arthur scans his dining table for his breakfast, that's when he thinks to himself that his truly fortunate. Every morning, Arthur finds two sets of food gracing his table. One, a silver plate with gold engraved it its edges and filled with food fit for a king. The other however, is different. A small wooden bowl, chipped and near breaking. The only food that's in there is a small amount of what looked like oats to Arthur. But the thing that catches Arthur's eyes is the note that lays on his table.

"_You need to eat more. You need your strength." _it says in beautiful cursive writing.

Those are the only words Arthur can find on that note, but they are the ones that make a giant grin appear on Arthur's face. Because that's when Arthur realises that the small scarp of food – that was Merlin's breakfast he had given to Arthur.

When the sun is high up in the clear sky, radiant and glowing, that's when Arthur finds Merlin by his chamber doors with his tunic in his arms. Merlin unfolds the tunic to reveal Arthur's once blood red tunic had turned into a light pink, matching the blush on Merlin's pale cheeks.

"I...I wanted it to be clean for you b-but I washed it too much." he hears a fumbling Merlin whisper.

Arthur grins as he thinks that he is probably the only person to have a manservant so keen in getting his master's clothes clean, he would wash it so much even the colour would fade out.

Arthur loves the night because that's when he can look up at the stars and the moon that brighten up the dark sky. Arthur likes to feel the cool air rush past him and listen to the small sounds of the midnight. But he loves it when he has Merlin asleep in his arms. When Merlin's drifting off to sleep and curled up tight to Arthur. When Arthur can keep him close to him and never let go. That's what Arthur truly loves about the night.

- - - - -

Merlin believes that he's lucky, even when people disagree. Merlin grew up in a poor village and had little luxuries – but he's still lucky. He knows that with all his heart. And it's not because of his power.

How many people can wake up to find themselves in the arms of the prince of Camelot? Only one. Only one person can feel Arthur's strong arms wrap around them protectively, one person can feel his warmth and one person can hear the slow heartbeats in his chest. There's only one person whom Arthur would let sleep in his bed next to him. The only person was Merlin. Only Merlin.

When Merlin comes into Arthur's chambers to clear his dining table, Merlin always sees a small bowl and a large silver plate. But the food on the plate still remains, untouched and uneaten. The small bowl however, is cleaned and no scraps are left. That's when Merlin finds another note.

"_You need to eat too." _are the only words that appear on the note, handwriting somewhat messy.

And that's when Merlin smiles. Because that's exactly when he realises that Arthur had left his food for Merlin as well.

When Merlin hands Arthur a pink tunic, he can feel his heart beating uncontrollably, waiting for Arthur's face to scrunch up in disgust. But all Merlin sees is a grin and that's when Merlin begins to breath again. Arthur takes the tunic away and holds it against himself.

"It's fine. I like it. It reminds me of you – because you're both feminine." Arthur laughs as he pecks Merlin on the forehead.

Merlin knows that it was supposed to be an insult. He knew it well. But he couldn't help but blush because the only words he heard were when Arthur had said he liked it – because it reminded Arthur of Merlin.

Merlin likes when the sun is replaced by the moon and the sky becomes dark. Because that's when he gets to sleep next to Arthur. That's when Arthur wraps his arms around him and holds him close. That's when Arthur tells his good night and places a small kiss on his cheek. And that's when Arthur whispers 'I love you' in Merlin's ear when he thinks Merlin's asleep.

Arthur and Merlin are lucky. But that's not because of wealth or power, nor magic and scorcery. But it's because now, they finally have all that they could ever need and want. Now, they have each other. And now, they can call themselves 'lucky'.


End file.
